Continue investigation of the economic, resource, and environmental consequences of population growth. Specifically, modify consumer demand function currently available on the basis of analysis of data from the BLS Consumer Expenditure survey. Develop additional scenarios to be used with the models already developed to evaluate the consequences of population growth on resources and the environment, including alterative consumption and government expenditure scenarios, incorporation of feedbacks from regional studies already completed, and additional demographic and aggregate growth scenarios. Submit a report incorporating the results of the study.